


Nope

by samanddeansandwich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanddeansandwich/pseuds/samanddeansandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 9th season of Supernatural, and the writers have finally decided to include wincest in the script. J2 are terribly uncomfortable with the idea...until they're not.</p><p>Many thanks go to wincestbrothers-soulmates (tumblr), who beta'd this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quasi-AU because I'm not including Daneel or Gen in the story.
> 
> Work in progress...more chapters to come.
> 
> Lastly, this is a work of fiction. All characters are inspired by their namesakes, but characters nonetheless.

Nope.

They can’t possibly be serious about this. No way. I mean, can you imagine the shitstorm this is going to cause?

Jensen couldn’t believe the script he was reading. The writers must have been high or drunk or watching gay porn. Possibly all 3 at the same time. But there was no way in hell that this was a good idea, or that he was going to do it. Nope. No way.

“Can you believe this shit, Jay?”

On the other end of the phone, Jared was laughing as he was reading the lines, incredulous and embarrassed at the same time.

“ ‘Sam grunts passionately’. Dude. I. I….I can’t.” He was in hysterics at this point. “This has got to be some sort of prank.”

Jared was right. This had to be some sort of prank. I mean, the Dean/Sam thing was a running joke among the cast, and it had become kind of a sport to try and get a rise out of the fans with it. This was taking it too far though, surely he was getting punked.

“Yeah, we’ll talk to Bobby about it tomorrow.”

…………

“Listen, guys…I know you don’t like it. Hell, I don’t like it. But it’s happening. The sooner you accept this, the sooner we can all get on with this.” Bobby looked at Jensen in a way that was both apologetic and irritated.

Jensen clenched his jaw. They were fucking serious, this was not a joke, and this was not a drill. They wanted him – Jensen fucking Ackles – Texas bowlegs, born and bred, 100% red-blooded American HETEROSEXUAL male to pretend to have hot, sweaty sex with his overgrown puppy of a best friend. He buried his head in his hands.

Jared ran his hand through his hair. “This is going to kill our careers! We’ve been trying to break out of genre acting for how long now? After this, we’ll be type-cast for life, and not in a way that I feel comfortable with.” 

Before Jensen could chime in and agree with Jared, Bobby spoke up: “Actually guys, the team has been testing the waters on this for a long time. Your show is a fan-driven show, and this will be good for the ratings. Trust me, we’ve put out polls. Not only that, but the world is ready for this kind of relationship. Haven’t you two watched the news? Being gay doesn’t have nearly as much of a stigma these days. Not to mention Gyllenhaal and Ledger did it, and it only served to further their career.”

Before he could finish, Jared and Jensen both cut him off and yelled in unison: “ _But they’re brothers!!!!_ ”

“Brothers, shmothers. Guys, the Winchester boys are fucked up. They’ve been through every possible permutation of fucked up that the world can dream up. The one constant thing throughout all of that has been the two of them. They’ve always had each other. They’re each other’s anchors. This relationship is an extension of that bond, and that’s exactly why it’s gotta be fucked up. It’s an extension of the Winchester saga of all fucked up things to ever happen that are fucked up. Do you understand?”

“We’re not doing it. Count me out.”

“Me, too.” Jared agreed.

Bobby seemed far too calm given the gravity of the situation: “Okay, well you’re not the only Winchesters in town. The fans have been sounding like a broken record about Adam coming back, and Misha’s an integral part of the show now, so….”

“Fuck.” Jensen felt nauseous. This was actually happening. There was no way to get out of it. Okay, stay cool Ackles. If you can do this with anyone, it’s Jay. He knows this is acting. It won’t be weird afterwards. And if Bobby says it’s good for the show and not career suicide, then he can deal. Maybe.

“Fine”, they both mumbled, “we will work it out”.

 

Jared and Jensen slowly walked back to the makeup trailer, hands in their pockets, steps weighing heavy with awkwardness. Neither of them knew what to say, which was a relief, because neither really wanted to face the situation by speaking about it.

………

Jensen woke up in a cold sweat. The sheets were soaked. His shirt and boxers were sticking to his skin. He had fallen asleep thinking about the details of the scene after reading it over and over in the hopes of devising a way to stick to the script and make the whole thing less awkward. Needless to say, he didn’t succeed. So he laid there, sticky and breathless, trying to muster the energy to get up and clean up the mess he was laying in. As the haze of sleep lifted off him, he realized this was way too much of a mess to just be sweat. Well this was embarrassing. He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was well….12 maybe? 11? He chuckled. That must have been one hell of a dream, if only he could remember it, or at least who he was dreaming about. The brunette barista from Starbucks who always looks at him like she’s ready to jump his bones? The new PA? She had the tightest ass he had seen in a while. Or maybe….oh. Suddenly, he was wide awake with alarm. Oh god. No. This was not good. This was not good at all.

…………

After a few days of attempting to minimize any conversation with Jared, Jensen gave up and plopped down across from Jared at the catering table.

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah. I was afraid of that.” Jared picked at his spaghetti and didn’t bother to look up.

“Look, I think we both know by now that we’re not getting out of this, so we might as well figure out a way to deal with it. I mean, we’re professionals goddammit! We can do this, Jay. It’ll be fine. I promise. I trust Bobby when he says this is good for us and the show. We got this.”

Jensen wasn’t sure whether he was trying to console Jared or convince himself. Either way, he seemed to be failing at both.

“Dude, aside from the fact that Sam and Dean are brothers, how do you propose we ‘do this’ without it getting weird?” Jared was only partly being rhetorical.

Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Well, you practically crawl all over me all the time anyway and have no concept of personal space, so this shouldn’t be much of a stretch for you.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Jen. I have been wracking my brain about this, and every way you slice it, it ends up being awkward.”

“I know, man. But look, the way I see it, most of that stuff will be kind of like…wrestling I guess? Just with less clothes. Think of it that way.”

“Wrestling? What about the tongue wrestling?”

Jensen shrugged. “Yeah, that. That part I haven’t figured out yet.”

………..

The set was cold, colder than usual, Jensen thought. Of course, Jared was sweating like the overgrown Sasquatch he was. Seriously, what was wrong with that kid? How could one human to sweat and fart so much? Jared was like a walking, talking factory of human emissions.

“aaaaand action!”

Jared walked towards Jensen, put his hand on Jensen’s cheek and pinned him against the wall. With their bodies pressed close, Jared leaned in for the moment of truth. Instead though, he stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, and Jensen burst into a fit of laughter.

“Cut! Cut cut cut!!”

Jensen was stumbling towards the other side of the set, hunched over, attempting to regain his composure while Jared had collapsed with his back against the wall, still giggling like a 14-year old hearing the word ‘Penis’ in sex-ed class.

“I’m sorry guys, I’m trying here, I really am. But you didn’t see his face.”

Even though Jared was the instigator here, Jensen really did feel badly. They had attempted to shoot this scene five or six times now and failed miserably.

“Boys, are you teenagers or are you professional actors? We’d all like to go home sometime this century.” Bobby growled, he was growing tired of their antics by this point.

“Okay” Jared was breathless and suppressed his snicker with a seemingly Herculean effort.

“Okay. Let’s try again. I’ll be good, I promise. You okay over there Jen?”

Jensen hauled himself up from the pretend motel bed. “Yeah. I’m good”. He exhaled sharply and loosened his shoulders like a boxer preparing for a fight.

“Let’s do this shit.” He said, sounding more confident than he felt.

Once again, Jensen was pressed against the wall, and Jared leaned in to kiss him. With steely resolve, they both managed to maintain their composure as Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s.

“Cuuuuuut!!!!!” Bobby got up from his chair and threw the script on the ground.

Jesus Christ, what was it this time? Jensen was exasperated.

“Jensen, buddy. Can you at least try to not look completely terrified? You two were like two dead fish up there! Remember, Dean wants this. Dean has wanted this for as long as he can remember. He is not terrified, he is finally getting what he wants.” Bobby was tired and cranky. They were doing take after take of this scene, and things weren’t getting any better. Strangely enough though, Jared didn’t seem to mind.

“Jen, dude. Just relax. Sam is driving this scene. I got this, let’s get this over with.”

And with that, they were rolling again. Jensen’s (Dean’s?) body pressed against the wall. Jared (Sam?) was leaning in for a kiss.

And there it was. Holy fuck. This was different. When Jensen finally relaxed, he noticed that Jared tasted like candy and smelled even better. Their lips were mashed together, tongues swirling wildly, _desperately_ , as they stumbled towards the motel bed and left a trail of torn clothes along the way. As scripted, Jensen bumped into the bed with his legs and, right on cue, Jared pushed him down onto it. Their bodies were writhing in unison, skin against skin, hot flesh against the cool air on set. Fuck Jared smelled good, Jensen thought. He was surprised at his disappointment when Jared broke their kiss, but his disappointment quickly faded to shock and excitement as Jared trailed a line of kisses along the side of his neck and down his chest. Well hello, this wasn’t scripted. Neither was the bulge in Jared’s pants he felt pressing against his leg.

“Cut!”

Just like that, they both snapped back to reality. Suddenly, both Jared and Jensen were acutely aware of the set filled with dozens of people that had witnessed what just happened. Jensen awkwardly detangled himself from Jared’s long limbs and coughed, as Jared tugged at his clothes and smoothed the wrinkles in his jeans.

“Finally!” Bobby exclaimed. “Jared, that was perfect. The trail of kisses? Genius! Spot-on Sam! Jensen, buddy, if you had done this 20 takes ago, we could have all been home a lot sooner and saved ourselves a lot of pain. Everybody, let’s wrap things up. We’ll pick it back up here bright and early tomorrow morning.”

……..

Clif was once again driving too slowly for Jensen’s liking, probably because some asshat in front of him was on the phone while driving. Jensen really just wanted to get home, get some rest and pretend today never happened for as long as he could, because he knew he’d never hear the end of it once the show actually airs.

“So.”

Fuck. Jared wasn’t going to let this ride pass in peaceful silence. Sometimes he really was like Sam.

“So.” Jensen wasn’t about to make this easy on Jared, either.

“That was, uhm – “

“Look, we don’t have to do this.” Jensen interrupted.

“I kinda think we should, though. That wasn’t Dean in there. It was you.”

“And how the fuck would you know?” Jensen spat back.

Jared looked somewhat hurt, and his demeanor instantly disarmed Jensen.

“Because I know you, man. Better than anyone.”

Jensen clenched his jaw, swallowed, and stared out the window at the passing cars.

Jared continued, unfazed. “For what it’s worth, I couldn’t get Sam to do it either. I just couldn’t. Well, Sam couldn’t. I could.”

Suddenly, the passing cars were no longer interesting to Jensen. “So the ad lib…”

“Me.”

“I see…”

“Don’t play dumb, man. You know as well as I do that sporting a boner isn’t exactly part of my repertoire.”

At times like these, Jensen was eternally grateful for the fact that Clif pretended never to hear what was said in the backseat. 

“Don’t tell me I’m alone in this, either.” Jared protested. “I felt you, man. Felt how you responded. Felt how you kissed me. That wasn’t like any acting I’ve ever felt before.”

The silence between them was deafening.

“Plus we both know you’re not that great of an actor!” Jared added, desperately trying to lighten the mood.

“Whatever man, let’s just get home.” And with that, the conversation was over.

……………

Jensen barely spoke to Jared the next day on set. In fact, he actively avoided him and only seemed to talk to Jared when Dean was speaking to Sam. Thankfully, the rest of the cast was far too excited about the filming actually moving along quickly and smoothly to notice any tension between the boys. Apparently the lack of banter and jokes that ensued from this awkwardness was good for business. 

“Well alright, way to make up for lost time everyone! We are done for today!” Bobby was positively giddy. As usual, casual conversation erupted between everyone on set as they wrapped up filming for the day. Everyone except Jensen and Jared. Jensen silently walked off towards his trailer determined not to speak to anyone. Jared wasn’t far behind.

“Jen, hold up.”

Jensen kept walking.

“Jen! What the fuck is wrong with you man?!?”

Jensen whipped around. “Nothing, jeez! Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet from you every once in a fucking while? We’ve been working 16-hour days for weeks now. I am exhausted. I just want to relax.”

Instead of the angry response to match his demeanor, Jensen noticed a look on Jared’s face that was so pained it made his insides churn.

Jared spoke quietly in a way that seemed to directly contradict his usual demeanor: “You said it wouldn’t get weird. You promised.”

“Well, that was before you went all Lothario on me and things got weird.”

Jared stared at him mouth open in shock.

“So this is my fault now?! Because you weren’t rocking your hips into me? And you weren’t moaning? And you weren’t so clearly enjoying what was happening, right? Man, fuck you and your bullshit.” Jared climbed up the steps into his trailer and slammed the door.

Jensen stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened. They had fought before, sure. Two people that work together so closely are bound to argue on occasion, but this was different. This time wasn’t going to blow over.

The words were still ringing in his head: “ _Fuck you and your bullshit_.”

Jensen tentatively knocked on the door to Jared’s trailer. When he didn’t hear an answer, he slowly opened the door and let himself in.

Jared was sitting at the table with his back towards Jensen as he poured himself a glass from a flask that was probably filled with whiskey.

“What do you want?” Jared didn’t bother to turn around.

“I’m sorry, Jay. I’m an ass.” Jensen walked towards Jared and placed a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. He stood there awkwardly for a few moments trying to figure out the right words to say.

“Look…I’ve been lying to myself, and I just lied to you. In fact, I think I’ve been lying to myself for a long time now.”

Jared finally looked up at Jensen, eyes red and swollen with tears, the sight of which made Jensen feel as though his insides were trying to escape from his throat.

“Hey! Hey hey hey hey hey. Look at me.” Jensen dropped to his knees in front of Jared and grabbed his face with both hands.

“You are my best friend, and I won’t lie to you anymore. That scene…it felt good. Fuck that, it felt great. I’ve never felt anything like it before in my life. It scared me, Jay. Okay? I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been in this situation.”

“You don’t always have to know what to do, Jen. Sometimes it’s okay to just let go.”

The words weighed heavy in the air as Jensen contemplated their meaning.

“Fuck it.” Still holding Jared’s face, Jensen leaned forward and decidedly pressed his lips against Jared’s. Before he knew it, their tongues were swirling in a delicious frenzy as they frantically scrambled towards the couch. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long Jen, you have no idea.” Jensen breathlessly pushed Jared down onto the couch.

“I didn’t know I wanted this, Jay. Not until recently, but it’s all I can think about. We’ve always had this thing between us. It’s always been you.”

Jensen bent down to kiss Jared, messily and perfectly, first on his lips, then his cheeks, his hear and his neck. “Need you.”

Jared moaned softly as he exposed his neck and tilted his hips up into Jensen. He slid his hands into Jensen’s shirt, rough hands against soft skin, as Jensen rocked his hips in a rhythm that met his. Slowly, he slid his fingers down Jensen’s chest and curled them into the waistband of Jensen’s jeans to pull him closer. Jared craned his neck up to meet Jensen’s lips and wrapped his long legs around Jensen’s hips. Suddenly, Jensen’s world was reduced to the sensation of Jared’s body pressing against him as they rocked in rhythm, eyes locked and red-faced. “I’m gonna…oh god…” Jensen moaned as he buried his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. The sight of Jensen coming apart at the seams nearly made Jared jump out of his skin as he bucked his hips forcefully against Jensen, holding him tightly in place with his legs while digging his fingers into Jensen’s well-muscled shoulders. Jensen collapsed and lay motionless on top of Jared, satiated and heavy with sweat.

Jared chuckled sheepishly. “I feel like we’re a couple of teenagers.”

Jensen spoke muffled against Jared’s chest. “Yeh….9 years of foreplay will do that to a man.”

“So I guess we have a lot to catch up on then?”

“I sure hope so.”

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Nope - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between the boys. But how exactly are you supposed to handle falling in love with your best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quasi-AU, because I'm not including Daneel or Gen. 
> 
> As always, remember: this is a work of fiction.

“Oh crap!” Jensen was abruptly yanked out of his post-orgasm lull by a loud knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” Jared said, fumbling at his clothes and trying not to look like he had just had the orgasm of his life with his best friend.

“Do you guys still need a ride or what?” Clif yelled through the door sounding more irritated than usual.

Only somewhat confident that the evidence of their recent tryst was well hidden, Jared poked his head through the door. 

“Yeah, give us a minute, Clif. Sorry man, we got to talking and got carried away. Let us just wrap things up here and we will be right there.” 

Clif only raised an eyebrow in response.

Jensen was busy assessing any possible wet spots on his pants when Jared popped back in. 

“You think he bought that?”

“I don’t know, but now I _really_ feel like we’re a couple of teenagers, sneaking around like this.”

******************

Jensen and Jared both watched the blur of passing lights from the back of the big, black SUV in silence, although this time the silence between them was comfortable and filled with secret knowledge. They knowingly touched their knees together, and each of them smiled a shy smile towards the floor, not daring to look at each other for fear of Clif noticing.

Clif glanced up into the rear-view mirror: “So, one place or two?”

Jensen shot Jared an alarmed sideways glance as Jared cocked his head: “Come again?”

“Do you wanna be dropped off at Jensen’s place since you two were so deep in conversation?”

“Uh, no,” Jensen stammered quickly. “We - uh – finished up.”

Jensen wasn’t sure whether Clif’s lack of response was reassuring or unsettling. Either way, Clif dutifully dropped each of them off at their respective apartments without a further word. 

After a few glasses of red wine and attempting to mentally process what had occurred earlier, Jensen gave up and settled into bed staring at the ceiling. He could still feel Jared’s lips on his skin when the phone rang.

“I can’t sleep.” Jared’s voice was soft and throaty on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“I…uhm…really liked what happened earlier. Y’know, just in case you didn’t know already.”

“Me too, Jay.” 

“Do you…uh…want it to happen again?”

Jensen laughed. “What do you think, knucklehead?”

“I don’t know!!!” Jared protested. “This is kinda uncharted territory for me here! I mean, what is it we’re doing here?”

“Hold on there, Thumbelina. Isn’t it a little early for you to go all chick flick on me? I mean, can’t we just enjoy this for a bit? I really did enjoy myself.”

“Ok, _Dean_.” This wasn’t the response Jared was looking for, but he had to admit that the past few days had been a whirlwind. He quickly diverted the topic, “but yeah, I think ‘enjoy’ is an understatement. Just think of what could happen if we actually took our pants off?” 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me?” Jensen’s own sly and slightly devious demeanor took him by surprise; his usual controlled self clearly wasn’t in charge when Jared was near him.

“I can’t wait to get you alone again, so I can kneel down in front of you and slowly unzip your jeans.”

Jensen inhaled sharply through his teeth. “Now why would you be on your knees?”

“Because if your lips are any indication, the rest is going to be delicious, and my mouth is already watering.”

Jared wasn’t the only one salivating at the thought. The thought of Jared on his knees before him had Jensen reaching down to push on his rapidly hardening cock. Even though Jared was referring to pleasing him, Jensen’s mind pictured returning the favor as he began to work a steady rhythm with his hand on his own cock. It wasn’t long before they were both heavily panting and reduced to strings of “want you now”, “oh god”, and guttural moans until ultimately finding their release.

“That’s twice you’ve made me come now without actually touching my cock. I think that’s some sort of record.”

Jared chuckled. “Yeah, let’s remedy that, shall we? Rest up and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.”

***********************

The next day on set, everything was back to normal, or so it seemed to the rest of the crew and cast. The boys were once again incapable of being serious around each other, and Bobby was stuck between being annoyed and amused at the same time. The crew still somehow managed to keep everything rolling and actually be somewhat productive for the day. Still, filming was a whirlwind as usual, with people buzzing about everywhere, and Jared and Jensen were reduced to exchanging knowing glances for most of the day. When they finally managed to catch a break from filming at the same time, they headed back to Jensen’s trailer, where both of them collapsed heavily into the leather sofa. Jared let out a groan and stretched his long limbs to seemingly fill the entire space with his body. He absentmindedly rubbed a hand on his now slightly exposed stomach. Jensen picked up the Xbox controllers. “You up for some COD?”

“Ye-hea! Read my mind.” Jared headed over to the mini fridge. “Beer?”

“You know it.”

To anyone else, what followed would have seemed typical of Jensen and Jared. Maybe it always was. They played some video games, drank some beer, and generally joked around like most guys do. Except unlike most guys, they now sat a little too close to each other on the couch, touched their knees together a little too often, and shared looks that were unlike the way most guys friends look at each other. It was easy to be close to Jared, a little too easy perhaps, and Jensen had always wondered why that was. After finally admitting his attraction to his best friend, what felt too easy now felt just right. Maybe. 

Jared yawned as the exhaustion finally caught up with him. “Think I have time to squeeze in a quick nap before they want me back in makeup?” 

“Dude, you can pretty much fall asleep anywhere at the drop of a hat. Go for it. Bed’s all yours, I’ll keep playing.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll stay right here.” With that, Jared slung a leg across Jensen’s lap and leaned his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “Yeah. This is comfortable.”

Jensen’s eyes grew wide and his body stiffened as his overgrown puppy of a best friend seemed to curl up in his lap to cuddle. He hadn’t even fully processed what happened the day before. _Did that even really happen? Did I dry-hump my best friend until we both came? Did I have phone sex with my best friend? Who does that? Gay guys? But I’m not gay…but I really, really want to have sex with him. But I like boobs. Yes definitely. Boobs are awesome. But so is Jay’s ass._ While the thoughts welled up in his head, Jared seemed to have fallen fast asleep on his shoulder, which left Jensen to drown in his own thoughts and the smell of Jared’s hair. 

*******************

The girl from makeup didn’t think twice about seeing the two stars of the TV show asleep on the sofa and resting on each other’s shoulders. To everyone working on the show, this was just par for the course. Though tired, Jensen was grateful to be roused from this strangely comforting embrace he found himself in. Before rounding out another day of shooting, Jensen made sure to arrange for his own transportation home. 

*******************

Jensen knocked on the door to Jared’s apartment, surprised at the softness of the knock that was most likely due to his shaking hand.

“There you are.” Jared shot him that megawatt smile that sometimes made you wonder whether the boy had accidentally swallowed the sun. 

“Stopped for beer.” Jensen stepped through the door past Jared to plop himself on the couch and twist the top off one of the beers.

“Anything good on?” Jensen asked as he grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

“Not really, but I downloaded something earlier.” Jared’s smile went from megawatt to devious. Jared switched through a few things on the TV, pressed play and settled in next to Jensen. They had just finished watching Die Hard 4 and Jensen was flicking through the channels when he stopped, lips frozen to the beer bottle as he watched a muscled guy trail kisses down the chest of another very well muscled guy. He watched in awe as he witnessed a very hot and messy blow job on the screen, almost forgetting Jared was even there. His beer no longer appealing, he shifted uncomfortably on the couch as his now throbbing erection strained against his jeans.

“Is that what you wanna do to me?” Jared’s voice was gravelly and dark.

“Oh yeah. What about you?”

“That and then some.” 

Jensen tentatively placed a hand on Jared’s thigh, who in turn smiled shyly before spreading his legs a little wider and interlacing his hands behind his head. Not needing more of an invitation, Jensen slid off the couch to kneel between Jared’s long limbs. Placing a palm on each of Jared’s thighs, he trailed his lips across the small part of Jared’s stomach that was exposed. The smell of Jared was intoxicating and making him a little light-headed, all musk and so very Jared, and Jensen was grateful for the chance to steady himself by holding on to Jared’s thighs.

“Here, let me,” Jared breathed, and he lifted off his worn T-shirt in one smooth motion.

Suddenly, that intoxicating scent multiplied and directly homed in on the heat crawling underneath Jensen’s skin. He felt the blood in his veins turn into lava, thick and hot and unstoppable, the pressure almost too much to bear.

Jensen was no longer tentative. He let his animal instinct take over and was incapable of restraint, desperately tearing at Jared’s button fly in an urge to relieve the unbearable pressure building inside him. Luckily Jared had had the foresight to forgo his usual boxer briefs, which mercifully prevented Jensen from having to fight another layer of clothing. With the pop of the last button, Jared’s cock sprang free, and a startled Jensen abruptly backed into the coffee table.

“ _Holy shit, dude!_ ” Jensen choked, to which Jared only responded with a sly smile and deviant chuckle. “That thing is…”

“…impressive?” Jared interrupted, raising one eyebrow.

“I was going to say frightening. But let’s stick with impressive, given that I am thoroughly impressed with every woman in your past that’s every managed to handle that. You are nothing if not proportional.”

Jared’s 9.5 inches were standing at attention, gleaming in pre-come like a shining invitation for Jensen’s lips. He edged closer and gripped the base instinctively although he was unsure of what to do next or how to start. Scanning his memory for every blow job he had ever received or witnessed on film, Jensen licked up Jared’s shaft from the base to the tip and took the head between his lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared groaned as he gripped the sofa cushions.

Encouraged by the reaction, Jensen began to slowly slide his lips up and down in rhythm with his fist. The sensation of smooth skin stretched tight over engorged flesh inside his mouth, the slightly bitter and salty taste coming from Jared’s slit and that intoxicating smell – it all was almost enough to make him lose it right there, without ever touching his own cock. 

“Wait. Gonna….ugh. Stop.”, Jared managed to choke out. 

“Did…was that okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Jared laughed. “I have a better idea.” Jared stood up, his unbuttoned pants falling to his ankles, as Jensen marveled at the perfectly sculpted, completely naked man in front of him. 

“Well? Are you just gonna sit there and make me rip the clothes off you?” Jared demanded. 

Jensen stripped quickly and gracelessly, not caring about the mechanics or aesthetics of it all. He just wanted to press his skin against Jared’s, but Jared had other ideas and took his hand to lead him into the bedroom.

Jared lay on the bed on his back, his head slightly hanging off the foot of the bed. “C’mere,” he motioned to Jensen, who awkwardly positioned himself in front of Jared’s face at the foot of the bed. 

“What are we….” were the last words Jensen said before Jared reached around and cupped one of Jensen’s cheeks in each hand pulling his entire, considerable length into his mouth. 

The feeling of his cock sliding down his best friend’s throat was enough to make Jensen’s knees buckle and he collapsed forward onto the bed, once again face-to-face (head?) with Jared’s cock. Finally catching on to Jared’s plan, Jensen continued where he left off in the living room. Only now, Jared’s pleasured grunts were muffled by the sound of his own cock. He quickened his pace, fist sliding up and down Jared’s spit-slicked length in unison with his full lips. Suddenly Jared’s hips were bucking forcefully underneath him and his mouth was filled with warm, thick come that seemed to coat every inch of his throat. Unsure of what to do, Jensen swallowed the bitter goop and was surprised at the coating sensation remaining in his throat. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

He straightened up and stepped back, sliding out of Jared’s throat. 

“Don’t move.” Jared said darkly. “I might be done, but you’re most definitely not.”

Jared’s tousled hair was spread against the sheets as his head was still dangling off the foot of the bed, exposing the front of his neck. He licked his lips. 

Jensen wondered how he ever made it 9 years without fucking the daylights out of his costar. Well, he definitely intended to make up for lost time. For now though, he just gripped Jared’s neck on either side and slid his entire cock past his lips, watching the outline of his movement slide up and down as he began to fuck his friend’s throat. It wasn’t long before he felt that familiar tightening sensation in his stomach and he was calling out Jared’s name as he came hard and deep somewhere past Jared’s tonsils.

Jensen collapsed on the bed next to his friend and kissed him deeply.

“You taste like spunk,” Jared laughed.

“Gee, I wonder why that is. You had the right idea. Go right past the mouth and straight down the hatch. Do not pass go, do not collect $200. How the fuck did you do that without suffocating by the way? I mean, I’m not a freakshow below the belt like you are, but I’m respectable, if I do say so myself.” Sometimes Jared wondered whether Dean’s cockiness was rubbing off on Jensen.

“Did it to a girl once. She said it was all about the angle of the head. Both of ‘em,” Jared winked.

It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, tangled in each other’s nakedness. Jensen guessed it was about 3:00 am when he woke up, sweaty, hot and seemingly bandaged in Jared’s limbs. He extracted himself in a game of sticky human Jenga with surgical precision and curled up on the other side of the bed in anticipation of comfortable sleep. As he began to drift off, he felt Jared’s arm and leg wrap around him again. 

“C’mere,” Jared grunted, half asleep. 

Jensen froze and was jolted wide-awake. He lay there rigid, staring blankly into the dark room. That too-familiar skin he couldn’t wait to touch earlier now felt stifling, and he was desperate to free himself, to touch a woman, if only to convince himself that no, Jensen Ackles was NOT gay. Not in the least. Not ever. So what if he enjoyed Jared’s touch? How could he not? The guy was certainly good-looking, easy to be around, and they spent almost every waking hour together. A little stress-release was bound to happen eventually. But _this_? This was not acceptable. He was a man’s man after all, and men like him don’t cuddle with their best friends, even if their strong arms feel comforting. Even if they smell nice. Even if running your hands through their stupid haircut is all you can think about. He drifted off into the hot and sticky darkness in an attempt to ignore that his best friend was spooning him. 

***************************

Thankfully, they both had the day off from shooting the next day. Jared was characteristically cheery in the morning and was already making coffee and breakfast as Jensen stumbled into the kitchen. He wordlessly plopped down on a counter stool.

Jensen smiled weakly at Jared as he passed him some coffee. 

“So I was thinking,” Jared began.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Jensen quipped.

Jared continued unfazed. “This whole thing between us isn’t too fast, I mean we’ve known each other for 9 years! We were dancing around this long before the scene happened.”

“I’m _not gay_ , dude!” Jensen interrupted quickly. 

“Really? My mistake, I mean you did _suck my cock_ last night, dude!” Jared spat back mockingly, surprised at the well of emotion Jensen was eliciting in him. 

“Yeah, well maybe that was a mistake.”

Jensen abruptly put down his coffee and grabbed his keys. The front door slammed shut behind him before he could notice the repressed tears in Jared’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was a little too bright, and the crisp Vancouver fall air was just a little too cold to call it a nice day. The stinging light in Jensen’s eyes and slightly numb fingers were the perfect detergent to wash the mess of muddy emotions out of his chest. He wasn’t properly dressed for a morning walk along the waterfront: his jacket was too light, his shoes were too tight, and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty from the previous night. None of those things bothered him. He walked briskly, fists balled in his pockets, leaving pieces of the past few nights, _pieces of him_ , behind with each step. When the pieces stopped raining off of him, when his feelings were as numb as his fingertips, he finally stopped walking. The power to take another step had drained from him in an instant, and his feet were glued to the cobblestone walkway that lined the waterfront. He lifted his eyes from his loafers and took stock of his surroundings.

Vancouver was beautiful, really. The refreshing salty air scrubbed his lungs, and the choppy water glittered in the morning sunlight in a way that was too mesmerizing to think of anything else. It was then that the salty cold air stung at that spot where Jared had dragged his teeth the night before, and his raw and swollen lips began to throb, reminding him exactly of what he was running away from. He sat down on a bench and buried his head in his palms, not noticing the old woman on the adjacent bench feeding the pigeons. 

“Who is she, sweetheart?” 

Jensen lifted his head in confusion to see who was speaking. 

“Huh?” He gave the woman a quizzical look.

“The girl. I know that look. A fella only ever gets that worked up over a woman he loves,” she responded, her smile warm and knowing.

“There’s no…girl,” Jensen responded hesitantly.

The woman continued to beam he knowing smile, and only gave Jensen a nod in response.

Jensen stood up, no longer comfortable in her presence as she seemed to know things about him he didn’t know existed and didn’t want to confront. 

“Have a nice day, ma’am,” he responded in his polite Texas drawl and walked back up the pier towards his car. 

He spent the rest of his day off driving aimlessly around Vancouver and ignoring his cell phone. He cursed under his breath as his phone rang for what seemed like the hundredth time. He really shouldn’t have given Jared his own ringtone.

***************************************************

Jensen groaned as his alarm clock blared all too soon for his liking. After yesterday’s abrupt departure from Jared’s place, Jensen was even less excited than usual about a long and arduous day on set. He knew he would have little chance to avoid the looming confrontation he knew Jared was planning. Jared was not one to let this kind of stuff blow over, and well…this wasn’t exactly something you can just forget anyway. He reluctantly peeled himself out of bed, a process that would seem much less painful and strenuous if he could ignore the upcoming emotional onslaught he was anticipating.

Jensen was pleasantly surprised and more than a little relieved when he arrived on set and Jared seemed to have all but forgotten about the events that had transpired the previous night. It was a busy day on set, and Jared made no attempt to pull Jensen into a confrontation. The morning passed uneventfully, with things between Jared and him seeming to remain normal, so Jensen didn’t think twice about sitting down across from Jared at lunch and watching him wolf down the elephant-sized helpings he had dished onto his plate. After all, it seemed to be business as usual.

“How about you save some for the rest of us there, big boy? I hope you can finish all that, you know there’s starving kids in Africa.” Jensen quipped, while gesturing at Jared’s plate with his fork.

Jared wordlessly got up from his seat, grabbed his plate and walked off.

 _So much for business as usual_ , Jensen thought to himself, frowning. 

As the day continued, Jensen braced himself yet again for the emotional attack he expected from Jared just as soon as they found a free moment. However, the free moments came and went, shooting continued, and Jared seemed only minimally aware of Jensen’s presence when the cameras weren’t rolling. _Okay_ , Jensen rationalized, _maybe Jay is just having a bad day._

Except the next day, Jensen’s good-natured ribbing of Jared was once again met with a lack of response and an icy silence.

The day after that, just as Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder with the intention of talking to him, Jared struck up a conversation with one of the grips, leaving Jensen standing awkwardly behind them. 

After about a week, Jensen began to notice a desperate panic that had settled into his chest. Old anxieties were rearing their ugly heads, and Jensen felt stretched too thin with stress, almost like his anxiety could break free and take a hold of him at any moment. After barely struggling through the week, it dawned on him that perhaps it was Jared’s touch, Jared’s comforting smiles and just Jared being Jared that had helped Jensen overcome some of the stress and anxiety that comes with living in the public eye. 

On the 8th day, Jensen finally snapped.

“Dude, what the _fuck_ man, talk to me!”

“What do you mean?” Jared’s demeanor was surprisingly calm.

“You know, _talk_. You don’t talk to me at all!” Jensen pleaded with him.

“I’m not sure I follow. We’re talking now, aren’t we? Is there something in particular you need to talk about?” Again, Jared seemed to be infuriatingly calm and collected. 

“It’s just…things haven’t really been the same since that morning,” Jensen responded quietly, trying to find the right words to breach the foreboding topic of that night.

“You’re right, they haven’t. I’m not sure how you could think they could be,” Jared stated matter-of-factly, without further elaboration. 

“I miss how things were.” Jensen admitted sheepishly.

Jared paused for what seemed like an exceedingly long time and sighed loudly as he sat down on the bench outside his trailer.

“Look Jen, we can’t keep doing this. After you left that morning? I was devastated. I don’t even think you realize how much you hurt me. That’s the problem. We’ve always blurred the lines between friends and something-more-than-friends, and I don’t even think you realize it. What’s worse, don’t think you realize what this whole thing between us does to me. So I’m done. I tried and I just can’t do it. I’m not trying to punish you, and I’m not angry anymore. I’m just done ripping myself apart for you. I can’t do this in-between thing you seem to be so comfortable with, so at this point, I think it’s best if we remain just friends. And ‘just friends’ don’t touch each other the way we do, even casually.”

Jensen’s heart sunk as he attempted to process what he had just heard, eyes fixed on Jared’s back as he walked towards the soundstage. 

This feeling, this rejection, it suddenly was all too real now that Jared spoke those words, and Jensen felt his breath, his very being, leave with the realization that Jared had left him. _Jared left me, and it’s because I hurt him._

Jensen fell to his knees and vomited.

***********************************

The next several weeks of filming blurred together, it could have been days or months, Jensen wasn’t really sure. The days merged into nights, and everything remained the same except Jensen’s pain, which seemed to amplify each time he set eyes on Jared and realized that the one person he could share his pain with was also the source of said pain. Well, the pain he couldn’t do much about, it was too late for that, but the disgust he felt with himself he could maybe remedy. He was disgusted with himself for hurting Jared, disgusted for having acted the way he did for the past few weeks – no, for the past 9 years. Jared was right, he deserved better than this back-and-forth Jensen had been giving him. He deserved better, he deserved the truth. 

***************************

Jared paced the halls of his apartment as if he were trying to wear ruts into the floor. He was thinking about the upcoming Supernatural convention, the first one they would have to do together since their falling out. His palms were sweaty and his chest felt tight at the thought of the upcoming panels. He loved conventions…usually. Right now though, a visit to the dentist sounded more appealing. The fans expected their old dynamic, the more-than-friends-less-than-lovers comfort and banter they usually have, and Jared wanted more than anything to give it to them, he really did. He’s grateful for the chance to live the life he lives, and he knows the fans are the ones who have made this possible. But giving into old temptations would just confuse Jensen and the situation more. Jensen was hurting, and it was bad enough that he was the source of it. The thought of adding even more pain was overwhelming. _But the fans…well maybe I can just chalk the change up to not feeling well…_ he thought, beginning to pace once again. 

 

**********************  
The panel seemed to go surprisingly well. The fans were as enthusiastic as ever, and Jensen handled all the questions, even the uncomfortable ones, with a flirtatious ease, which Jared countered nicely with his usual inability to be serious. In fact, Jared was so surprised and taken with the ease with which the panel was proceeding, that he almost forgot about his previous worries. That is, until one of the fans asked Jensen to sing for them. Of course they would ask that, they always do. And of course Spreight emerges from backstage with a guitar in his hand. Of course this will break his heart, it always does when Jensen sings. For the past few weeks, Jared had stitched his heart back together and Jensen was about to pluck every last one of those stitches apart with each strum of the guitar. So Jared braced himself the best he could and prepared to pick up the pieces to stitch them back together in private yet again. If he and Jensen were to have a shot at being friends, _just friends_ , then he couldn’t let him know how difficult it is to keep his distance. He did it before, he can do it again. This won’t be the last time he’ll have to hear Jensen sing either, he might as well get used to it. 

As Jensen begins to idly pluck at the guitar to check the tuning, Jared settles in on the stool on the opposite side of the stage, pretending to give Jensen the spotlight when in reality all he is trying to do is be as far away from Jensen as he possibly can. This is going to hurt either way, but that doesn’t mean he has to deliberately torture himself any more than is necessary. After a few moments, Jensen clears his throat: “So, some of you might know that I’m from Texas…”

The crowd cuts him off and cheers. When they fall silent again, he continues: “So, being from Texas, there are a few country songs that are near and dear to my heart. And I figure I should sing a song that’s near and dear to my heart at this point.” Without another word, he begins to play the first few chords of Alison Krauss’s “When you say nothing at all”. When he finally sings, Jensen’s voice is gravely and sultry, so unlike the original, and all Jensen. 

_It’s amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don’t say a thing  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There’s a truth in your eyes sayin’ you’ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if I ever fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

Jared’s entire consciousness focuses on holding his insides together and resisting Jensen’s voice oozing into his bones. He’s so preoccupied that he doesn’t pay much mind to Jensen’s song choice. To him, it’s just fan-service on Jensen’s part. Jensen is just like him – he loves the fans, appreciates them, and wants to return all the kindness they have paid him, so picking a sweet love song isn’t out of the ordinary. It’s not out of the ordinary, so he doesn’t notice that Jensen is staring at him the entire time he’s singing. Jensen’s smiling a mild but genuine smile out of the corner of his mouth, and his eyes are fixed on Jared, unmistakable and unblinking. Jared is unaware, too wrapped up in ensuring his eyes are focused on anything but Jensen, which doesn’t leave him much to look at except for the audience, the same audience who is knowingly staring at him in awe instead of Jensen. The audience, who instead of cheering loudly like they usually do, are uttering gasps and shedding silent tears. Finally, Jared turns to Jensen, who meets his questioning look with watering green eyes that seem to be saying far more than the song Jensen is singing: 

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What’s being said between your heart and mine  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There’s a truth in your eyes sayin’ you’ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you’ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

And yeah, _fuck words_ at this point. Fuck words, because words aren’t enough. Jared’s words not only fail him, but they are worthless to him, so he does the only thing that he thinks can match the overwhelming emotions that have accumulated in him for the better part of a decade. He strides across the stage in broad confident steps, crosses the entire length in about 3 strides, and kisses Jensen. It takes the fans a second to realize that this isn’t one of those fake-out, grab-his-face-and-put-your-thumbs-over-the-lips joking kisses, this is the real deal. Jensen kisses back, and it’s long and slow and tender and the whole world goes silent. The boys’ world seems to stop spinning and the universe goes silent as Jared loses himself in Jensen’s full lips that are drinking him in for the whole world to see. They are drowning in each other, and the deafening roar of the crowd is muted as if they are under a wave of water. When they finally come up for air, Jensen takes the mic and waits for the crowd to quiet again: 

“So, I guess we have something to tell you…” He stutters out smirking 

*******************  
As they leave the convention center to be driven home, Jensen is suddenly struck with the gravity of the situation. _Did I really just do that? Did this actually happen? Oh fuck how on earth are we going to handle everyone’s reaction?_ First up on the fall-out list was Clif, who was driving them home as usual, and was thus the first person alone with the two of them in private. _Ok, bring it on,_ Jensen thought. If Clif was going to give them shit, he can handle it. 

Except Clif doesn’t say anything about it on the drive home. _Did he not know? No way, he was in the room when it happened._ The drive continues on uneventfully and he doesn’t mention it. In fact, as the excitement and whirlwind of it all wears off in the silence of the black SUV, it dawns on Jensen that nobody but the fans seemed to have reacted to the monumental revelation that the two co-stars were in love. 

Finally, Jensen breaks the silence: “You don’t have anything to say????”

“Uh, about what?” Clif countered. _He can’t be this obtuse,_ Jensen thought.

“About what just happened!” Jensen exclaimed.

“Oh you mean your little love fest? What about it?”

Jared interjects at this point: “Love fest? Whatever, if that’s what you wanna call it.”

“What do you want me to say? That I was surprised? Are you kidding me? The only people who _didn’t_ know that you two are in love are you two.”

The car falls silent again for a few minutes until Clif speaks again: “So, one place or two?”

“One, definitely.” They both answer in unison.

**************

Jensen’s hands are trembling as he tries to maneuver the keys to unlock his apartment. 

“Damn hallway light,” he mumbles, “can’t see the goddamn lock.”

“Don’t lie, do I make you feel flustered, handsome?” Jared croons jokingly.

“Oh shut the fuck up” Jensen huffs as he pushes past the door. 

The door barely clicks shut behind them when Jared slams Jensen against the wall to kiss him again, the sweetness of their earlier kiss replaced with desperate need.

“I take it you like my singing,” Jensen laughs. 

“As if you didn’t know” Jared pulls back from kissing Jensen’s neck to look directly into his eyes. “Why the fuck else would you choose to let me know like _that_?”

“Because I wanted everyone to know, Jay. I thought you had moved on, because I was so wrapped up in my own bullshit and ---

“Shhh….,” Jared interrupted, palming Jensen’s face. “You don’t have to explain. I already know. ‘When you say nothing at all,’ right?” 

“Jay, I’m no good at this, but I’m serious. I was so scared. I still am. But I wanted you and everyone to know the truth. I wanted them to know that I love you. I always have, I was just the last person to find out.”

Jared felt the words reverberate, as each syllable that Jensen spoke touched the entire expanse of his body and amplified until he echoed: “And I love you.”

With those words, their lips crashed into each other again, frenzied hands running all over each other’s bodies as they stumbled towards Jensen’s bedroom. 

Overcome with urgency, Jensen pushes Jared down on the bed, more forcefully than he had intended, and Jared hits the bed with a thud, arms splayed out beside him. Clothes begin to fly as buttons pop and seams rip, because _fuck clothes_ at this point, being naked and touching Jared’s hot skin is far more important now than whatever value their clothing has. Jensen pours himself on top of Jared, desperately needing every inch of his skin to contact his best friend after having been deprived of his touch for so long. They grind against each other, sweaty and rough, with an urgency that borders on violent. 

Breaking their kiss, Jensen breathes: “You ready for this?” 

“Born ready,” Jared replies, once again muffled by Jensen’s full lips. Jensen slides his calloused hands away from Jared’s face, down his neck and over his ribs and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers. Jared effortlessly lifts his hips, and Jensen finishes freeing Jared’s hard and leaking length. 

“Hold on,” Jared breathes, as he frees himself from Jensen’s embrace. “You got any…you know…lube?”

“Nightstand, top drawer.” Jensen grunts, as he slides his boxers down to his ankles and flings them off the bed. 

Jared fills his palm with lube and pulls his knee to his chest to reach between his legs, but before he can slick himself, Jensen grabs his wrist.

“No, not like this.” Jensen stops him. “I’ve…I’ve been holding back for so long, y’know? I want you to have it all, give you all of me.”

“You sure about this, Jen? It might not be so practical…”

“You think I’m scared of your horsecock?”

“Clearly not,” Jared chuckles.

“Just…y’know…go slow. The only action that avenue has seen is my annual physical.”

“Turn over,” Jared’s voice was suddenly dark and full of promise.

Cupping one of Jensen’s cheeks in each of his large hands, Jared positioned himself between Jensen’s open legs.

“This always works for the girls, so…”

“ _Holy fuck_ ” is all Jensen manages to choke out, as Jared deftly licks a broad stroke from his balls all the way up past his entrance.

“I take it I should continue?”

“Fuck, stop talking and just keep doing that,” Jensen grumbles, as Jared descends on his backside again, licking, tonguing and teasing at his hole. Completely at Jared’s mercy, Jensen writhes on the bed, bucking against the sheets, muffled moans lost in the pillow. Jared’s hand is still slippery with lube from earlier as he slides one long finger into Jensen’s spit-slicked entrance. 

“Too soon?”

“More” Jensen grunts in response, and Jared doesn’t have to be told twice to slowly push a second finger into his best friend. Jensen ruts against Jared’s fingers, lifting and rocking his hips off the bed until both of Jared’s fingers are buried inside him completely. Jared doesn’t stop, not until Jensen soaks the sheets in precome, not until Jensen is whimpering and begging for Jared to replace his fingers with his cock.

Jared withdraws his fingers and strokes his length with his spit- and lube-smeared hand and butts up against Jensen’s hole.

“Exhale,” he whispers into Jensen’s ear, as he slowly but steadily breaches his entrance.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jensen yells, and Jared stills instantly but doesn't withdraw.

“I told you to breathe. Exhale and you’ll relax”

“Easy for you to fucking say, you don't have a giant horsecock shoved in your ass.”

“Head of a giant horsecock. Rest is still to come. It gets easier, or so the girls tell me.”

“Yeah, yeah” Jensen steadies himself and takes a big breath. As he exhales, Jared pushes further. A few more breaths, and Jared buries himself inside Jensen to the hilt, stroking his back and uttering steady praise and encouragement the whole way. “So good, you’re doing so good. Wish you could see yourself, taking it, _fuck_ , you have no idea how hot you are, do you?”  
Jensen begins to rock his hips, gently and slowly, because yeah, it might not hurt anymore now that he’s been opened up all the way, but Jared fills every last millimeter of him to the point that he feels as though he can’t inhale without bursting. Jared gets the signal, and begins to match Jensen’s pace, grinding and slipping and rocking and _holy shit_ , he’s finally fucking his best friend. 

Jensen loses sight of everything around him, the room, the bed, the pillow, and all he can feel is Jared, all of Jared, taking him, claiming him, gripping his hips firmly – almost too firmly – as he thrusts faster and harder with each stroke. Just when Jensen thinks it can’t feel any better, Jared shifts and begins to hit that spot inside him with each and every stroke, filling his head with stars and his body with cock. Jensen falls apart beneath Jared, spurting long and thick jets all over his sheets with a groan, without ever having touched himself. No, this was all Jared, his work and the result of total surrender to the love he has for his best friend. 

Jared can’t help himself, the sight of his best friend, filthy and squirming for his cock, coming from nothing but being filled, it’s all too much, and Jared thrusts one more time, hard and firm while grabbing on to Jensen’s hips without allowing him to move and explodes inside him, filling him with come, pump after pump, until they are both spent and collapse onto each other.

Minutes or hours could have passed, neither of them really cared at this point. They were consumed with taking each other in, breathing in unison and tangled up in a mess of limbs and sticky sheets. 

Finally, Jared breaks the blissful silence: “So, was that good?”

“Nope,” Jensen responds. “It was fucking great.”


End file.
